Left Behind
by xJKxD
Summary: Six years have passed since Kakashi & Tenzou have met each other. And only a short time after they teamed up together they've already been famous among the other Anbu. That's why he didn't understand? Why did Kakashi chose another Jonin for his current mission and not him?. This night was going to be a painful long one...
1. Tenzou

**Disclaimer:** _If I would own Naruto...*nya...Tenzoouuu...* sry ~ got distracted ~ eh plot is mine characters aren't. xD_  
**Careful: **_Yaoi ~ don't like it ~ pls don't read it_

* * *

The nights of the anbu were long ones but they rarely contain enough hours of sleep, at least not enough for a normal shinobi to fully recover their chakra. But anbu weren't normal and it would certainly be a deadly mistake to underestimate the Konoha's special-force.

An already undressed Tenzou, except for a casual white shirt and black leggings, was lying restless on his bed. The last mission was still present in his bones and muscles and the thought alone ensured that he couldn't even relax in his own private room.

A few Kirinins had actually been so arrogant and made the mentioned mistake. They attacked the anbu, which of course were tired but far from being unable to fight, while they we're setting up a camp. Surely they managed to fight them off but they immediately returned to Konoha, the village hidden behind the leaves.

None of them wanted to get into another fight that desperately. After they informed the Sandaime the team split up and more or less escaped, either to their own apartments or into the first bar in sight. Tenzou absolutely chose the first option.

"My team," he whispered, his arms folded behind his head and his eyes fixed on the wooden ceiling of the anbu dormitory. Although the brownhaired could afford his own apartment the council of elders didn't allow him to have one. For the sake of the villagers he wasn't even allowed to take part in the civilian life at all.

Tenzou wasn't sure if they wanted to prevent that one of Orochimaru's experiments was moving freely around the leaf or if it hurt them that badly that he was able to use the ability of the great Shodai Hokage. Whatever. He accepted the decision, as always, „_like I'd have any other choice?"_

Since he was entrusted to the anbu's care at the age of 4 his everyday life consisted of training and missions. For him, there was no other way to live, at least non he could think of. He never learned how to engage children of the same age, he never worked with any genin or chuunin. He didn't celebrate christmas, nor his birthday, nor any other feast day there was, whom should he have invited moreover?

Apart from not having any friends, nor family, no one was allowed to find out about his true identity. No one knew he existed except the anbu's but they couldn't care less. They weren't like step-parents, Tenzou was their mission and that's how they treated him. Even his ninja ranks from genin to jounin were given to him secretly. There was no official contest he had to attend.

He knew that the Sandaime didn't agree with the elders about his treatment but he was outnumbered. Thanks to the Hokage Tenzou at least knows his own name and is his date of birth. The 10 of August. The elders wanted to take even this tiny bit of information away from him by giving him a codename and determining his age by the start of the year.

To make him less human, less a person who should have been granted the same rights as any of them. To them he was only a failed guinea pig and according to the elders he should have shared their opinion or even better he should have been lying on a dissecting table by now.

At ten years of age he joined the third anbu division and was slightly frightened. The sudden change from complete loneliness to the open and friendly greeting of his new anbu members shocked him. He couldn't help himself. But his captain didn't seem to care much, it even amused him, he was kinda happy to finally welcome a more quiet squad-member into his team.

And now he was, at least for the time being, the captain himself. Tenzou let out a depressing sound and turned on his side, his head resting on his left arm and his fingers playing with the soft surface of the mattress. Either he worried about his empty past or the upcoming feeling of jealousy. His squad-leader was currently on a special-task with another Jonin. And even though he really appreciated his captain's trust it didn't milden the envy feeling about Kakashi's other partner.

After all they had worked for six years together, his Senpai and Tenzou liked each other right from the start. Both of them had a very calm, if you knew how - easy to handle personality and years passing they've managed to understand each other without words.

The silverhaired acting as his captain knew about Tenzou's past but he never judged him like most of the others did, instead he even helped him to get along with his unwanted abilities.

One night, when Tenzou had woken up hag-ridden, like so many days before in his life, his body was still shaking and he was close to tears. Kakashi-Senpai silently set next to him, softly caressing his brown hair and hugging him as Tenzou started to let out all the fear, all the sadness he kept inside. He held him in his embrace till the last tear had dried.

Then he smiled towards his little Kohai, pointing to his left eye he whispered calmly,

"See, I'm greatly feared as Kopī Ninja no Kakashi, who copied over 1000 Jutsus. But as you know for sure, I'm using the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchhia clan. Like you're Mokuton, my Sharingan isn't mine after all. But I don't look at it that way, it's more like a precious gift to me and it doesn't matter how you obtained these abilities as long as you use them wisely."

Ever since that day he respected Kakashi-Senpai more than anyone else, he admired his attitude, his power and the more he did the more he wanted to be like him. Kakashi noticed the change in Tenzou's behaviour and supported him as much as he could.

In his presence Tenzou was able to shut down, feel at ease, his past faded and made room for the present and certainly for his future to come. Kakashi-Senpai trained him while his Kohai helped him with the paperwork. God how lazy and messy his Senpai was with the mission reports even now he's still glad if anyone else offers him a hand. And Tenzou was more than happy to be the one.

They've grown to an inseparable team. They enjoyed each others company, even though they were just quietly sitting on Kakashi's favourite tree branch while Tenzou was either falling asleep or watching the villagers go by whereas Kakashi was reading his questionable novels and made sure that his sleeping Kohai wouldn't fall off to the ground. "Doubt you can call that a "novel"," Tenzou grinned widely. He was the only one whose attendance didn't disturb Kakashi during his book sessions and sometimes he was even allowed to take a look inside.

It was the same on their missions. They went very well together and even their, thoroughly capable comrades, yielded precedence if there was a difficult situation in need of being handled. They fought back to back and combined their unique techniques like they've never done anyhing else before, leaving the enemy behind clueless, without any time to react.

It was like they were made for each other, to support and protect the partner. Even with their own lifes at stake. Tenzou knew his Senpai felt the same way for him. Like he did for all his anbu comrades. Kakashi-Senpai was indeed a great captain.

But that was exactly the reason why Tenzou was still lying, despite the awful debilitating mission, in his bed struggling for sleep. He got angry, wondering why his Senpai didn't choose him for this task. Raido-san would have been a great choice for the position of the temporary anbu captain as well.

A short glimpse to the clock made him sighed again. 3:34 am. Tomorrow was his day off but he didn't intend to sleep the whole day. He turned around a few more times till he found a halfway comfortable position and forced himself to close his eyes.

* * *

_**Ohayou, **_

_**I wanna tease ya a little :D in 10 days there are more chapters to come .. promisexD... *gomen* I'll wish you a all wonderful week !** _

_**P.S . The pic is awesome isn't it ? Story was totally inspired by it ! xJKxD  
**_


	2. Sleepless

"Yo, Tenzou." Not 10 minutes have passed, when a vigorously knocking woke him up from his short-lived nap."There it goes...-", murmured a still drowsy Tenzou while he slid out of his warm bed and hurried to the door.

The view he engaged confused him, he blinked a few times just to make sure his eyesight was correct. Genma-san or Raido-san searching for more booze, that would have made sense to him but he was looking into the one lazily eye of his Senpai.

He instantly smiled and moved away, letting Kakashi enter his room."You're already back?", he asked, his voice full of relief. He pulled himself a chair and offered Kakashi to sit down on his bed.

Kakashi just nodded but wasn't explaining any further. Tenzou waited blandly, like he always did, but after a while he decided to tell his Senpai about his mission instead. In the middle of his remarks he stopped, noticing that Kakashi wasn't really listening because his mind was bothered with his own thoughts.

Tenzou surveyed is Senpai. He looked extremely tired, the uncovered eye stared emotionless into the room. The younger wasn't sure if Kakashi wanted to talk about it, but he felt that the mission was a huge failure.

He carefully tried to get in touch, "Kakashi-Senpai?" His Senpai's head faced the ground, not able to answer him just yet."Soka." Something definitely went wrong and its probably much worse then screwing an assignment.

"I lost him," he said, his voice so thin and calm that if you wouldn't have listened carefully there's no way you would have noticed it. But Tenzou did listen and he already suspected these words.

There were only two reasons why Kakashi would enter his apartment in the middle of the night. A mission or a dead comrade. He had been through so many similar nights and each time they try to comfort each other, heal the pain no one else could ever understand as much as they did.

He raised from his chair, his fatigue caused him to toddle a little bit while he made his way across the room to his mini fridge. He snatched two ice-cold beer out of it and moved back, now sitting next to Kakashi. He offered Kakashi the bottle, who grabbed it thankfully and while he flipped off the beermat, Tenzou reflexively turned around.

Though they've known one another for years, he had never seen Kakashi without his mask on and every time they were having dinner or a drink they would just sit back to back eating all by themselves.

Truth is, it's likely that apart from his former Sensei and Geninteam no one has ever seen what was beneath this blue fabric of his, covering the lower part of his face completely.

„_Second time I'm jealous of the death,"_ he thought but instantly dissipated of these cogitations. _„You shouldn't bad-mouth the dead, right?"_ With his mind cleared, he finally turned, avoiding to face Kakashi.

But this time Kakashi grabbed his arm, didn't want him to turn away from him and a slightly confused Tenzou didn't bother much to fight him off. "Senpai?"

Kakashi smiled gently and his hand left Tenzou's arm to pull his mask down.

It was hard not to stare. _„Damn!"_ It was impossible not to stare. Actually Tenzou thought he had meanwhile accepted that he would never be able to lift the secret about Kakashi's true looks but if he was honest he raved on this mystery for almost an eternity.

Knowing what was really under that blue mask made him feel like his deepest wish came true. To be correct: this was his deepest wish coming true but he could never tell his Senpai, _„right?"_

But it wasn't only because of his curiosity finally getting satisfied that he couldn't take his eyes off of him. _„Senpai looks so handsome. Hell. He looks way to freak-in hot for a man!",_ Tenzou cursed secretly as he noticed the inappropriate feeling growing in his lower area.

The well-shaped nose, his good-looking, matching cheeks with these cheekbones to die for and his small chin alone could make Tenzou dance after his whistle. But these - beautiful to look at - small, soft lips made him go all crazy.

He felt the urge to touch him and feel if these lips are as velvety as he imagined them to be. Damn. He was tired, exhausted and it was late at night. Tenzou needed every tiny bit of his concentration left to calm himself. He had to take care of his Senpai, to take the misery, Kakashi had arrived with, far far away from him.

Suddenly he heard a sound, metal hit the ground and as he looked down he saw, vaguely shocked that Kakashi's headband was now lying on the floor. Tenzou knew he didn't need it to control his Sharingan and that he just wears it out of personal reasons and of course to hide it in front of the enemy, but he never saw him putting it down on such an occasional matter.

This in combination with the missing mask on his face irritated the Brownhaired so much, that he nearly dropped his beer.

Kakashi chuckled about his clumsy Kohai and it was a magnificent view. Both eyes closed, his face actually showed a lot of movement creating a small adorable dimple around his mouth.

Then he leaned forward, his forehead touching Tenzou's. The younger anbu knew that he was blushing, that his cheeks has turned completely red again but this time he didn't care, it felt right.

"Gomen, Tenzou," Kakashi breathed, his breath so close that it tickled Tenzou's skin warmly. He instead didn't breathe at all since his Senpai had leaned towards him, touching him so softly. The cozy feeling vanished, Tenzou gasped sheepishly for air and Kakashi took a deep sip of the meanwhile warm fluid. Tenzou was flustered, "Senpai?"

The silverhaired stared at his Kohai for a while, since Minato's death he had never felt this close to anyone. Yet he know there was more to it. He was addicted to these almond-shaped brown eyes, felt breathless when their eyes met. He was aware of the fact that no one had ever made him feel this way, no one had ever attracted him as much as this brownhaired boy did.

That's why he didn't understand. Why hadn't he realized it earlier? Why didn't he notice until today that he couldn't bear loosing him, that he was so much closer to him than was good for both of them. Much closer than Kakashi should have allowed him to be.

"Gomen." Kakashi had apologized twice by now, which obviously scared Tenzou. It's not even usual for him to apologize once even though it might be appropriate. Hearing these words twice out of Kakashi's mouth made Tenzou's body shiver slightly.

"Talk to me." The brownhaired touched his Senpai's shoulder gently, trying to tell him that he was and always would be here by his side.

"Our Mission was to infiltrate an underground weapon warehouse and blow it up," his voice started monotone. "We had a map but nothing more on useful information. That's at least what I thought," his face, usually not showing any emotion, stated now clearly his anger. "Root. Danzo gave him a little extra Information. The store could only be destroyed from within. He wanted to be the one positioning the explosives and I waited outside."

He emptied the bottle and looked down. "Door closed behind him, he was trapped. I tried anything I could but it was no use. He explained calmly that he knew it all along and that his death was already planned before the mission."

Tenzou swallowed, "A suicide mission?" Especially at Root this wasn't out of the ordinary but it was strictly forbidden at anbu.

Kakashi nodded, but there was more he wanted to tell him, "Tenzou, when I was assigned to this Mission...I wanted you to be my partner. And I was so close on declining if it wasn't you I was allowed to take with me."

His lips were deeply pressed together, signalizing Tenzou how hard it was for him to speak out the unbearable,"I could have lost you today. You could have been the one...-"

Before the brownhaired could actually think about it, he placed his hand softly on Kakashi's chin, stopping him from his surreal train of thoughts, which pained Tenzou as much as it touched him.

"But I'm here Kakashi-Senpai, right in front of you." He forced Kakashi to look him into his brown eyes, smiled faintly at him and Kakashi's next sentence made him finally respond the way he wanted to all along.

"I know, but I realized that I couldn't live, loosing you, Tenzou." **That's it.** His Kohai leaned forward and placed his lips on his.

God. They were even softer than he did imagine them to be. Surprisingly he felt Kakashi's lips open up, letting him in and he had already gone to far to stop now. His tongue went further into Kakashi's mouth made him feel how much he longed for this. If it wasn't for air he would have never pulled back and stopped their kiss.

When they parted Kakashi looked troubled and Tenzou felt guilty right away, he was afraid that he exploited his temporary vulnerability and forced him to what he alone wanted to happen.

But before he could regret a thing he found himself pinned down on the mattress. Kakashi sat upon him, his right hand grabbed his arms tightly, his hip was pressed on Tenzou's abdomen and a devilish grin was directed at him.

"Maa, Tenzou," he chuckled and the sound of his voice stirred Tenzou's blood. Kakashi bent down and whispered into his ear, "I didn't know you can be that pushy," he ended by licking his ear lope which made Tenzou moan with pleasure. "And these noises, Tenzou, I'm impressed."

The brownhaired was aroused and according to the growing pressure on his stomach, Kakashi enjoyed the sight. He intensively leered at his little Kohai, lying under him with this thrilled expression on his face, his beautiful brown eyes widened.

Then with a disappointed look he said. "Too many clothes."

* * *

_**Ohayou, **_

_**Well I'm on "vacation" but I found a nice place where I can hide and use the slow I-net connection I could find xD ~ the chapter was already more or less finished before I left that's why I just corrected a few things:D. Hope you like it ~xJKxD**_


	3. Passion

_**Ohayou,**_

_**This is a lemon/"smut" Chap only ~ if you did like the story so far but u don't want to read lemon pls continue to Chap 4.**_

_**I'm truly sry for everyone who doesn't skip it xD because this is honestly one of my first attempts to write 18+ only. So pls tell me ur opinion cause I really want to improve and get this nervous feeling out of my head...xD**_

* * *

At first Kakashi got rid off his most disturbing anbu outfit. He stood up and started to open several zippers, freeing his skin from the unwanted covering when he felt Tenzou's present right behind him, helping to unclothe his Senpai while leaving a trail of kisses from his vulnerable neck down his spine.

Kakashi felt his hot breath all over his skin and Tenzou's soft lips on his back and his hands eagerly pulling off his armor made him even more willing to lay his hands on his the clothes fell the tension between the men grew, was nearly sensible in the air.

Along with the slight rays of the already rising sun, causing the small room to separate the warm light from the cooling shadows of the previous night, it created an almost desirous atmosphere and left an appealing reflection on their bodies.

Kakashi's equipment was thrown untidily away until he was only wearing a pair of blue boxers and his skinny dark blue shirt which already allowed Tenzou to see the fine muscles his body was covered with.

He turned around to gaze into the deep brown eyes of his Kohai, leering on him, the wanting and excitement clearly visible. Tenzou's hands didn't let go of Kakashi but the silverhaired remained motionless, his eyes were fixated on the younger one, a faint smile was written all over his face, he was slightly amused of Tenzou's enthusiasm for getting to see his Senpai all naked and though he was very eager himself he wouldn't move a single finger, if his Kohai would do all the hard work of unclothing for him.

Tenzou did as Kakashi thought and pleased him by grabbing the shirt, pulling it up, his left hand touching the pale skin beneath, discovering his firm abdomen while the right one removed the shirt completely, making it disappear like the rest of the bothering outfit.

Both of his soft hands now forcefully grasped his stripped upper body, leaving a burning sensation on the several warm spots his fingers stroked seconds ago and stirring this feeling even more with his wet tongue tickling the desired skin.

Kakashi closed his eyes, simply enjoying the confident movements of his trusted partner, but as his boxers were getting tighter his patience decreased rapidly. The moment Tenzou's left thigh slightly brushed his growing erection made him loose all of his restraint.

A small groan escaped his mouth, a beautiful and thrilling sound which the brownhaired perceived for the first time since he knew Kakashi and his monotone and lazily voice. But this noise was far from being his usual tone, it was able to make Tenzou's heart skip a few beats and his body tremble in excitement.

Tenzou was still kissing his way up to his chest when Kakashi suddenly grabbed his brown hair, pulling him into a kiss and pressing his body hard to the next wall.

Their hands held each others tightly, their fighting tongues increased their lust, filling them with only one remaining wish, craving for more.

As Tenzou opened his eyes again he was meeting the man's lustful and hungrily stare, as if he was already undressing the younger man with his glance. Kakashi had obviously been way to naive thinking he could have waited any longer.

Senpai pressed his hip strong against the brunet's groin, arousing it even more, wanting to be freed and taken care of. Through the thin blue fabric he felt Kakashi hardening as well, his desire was deeply pressing against his leg.

The silverhaired left his lips with a tender bite on his lower lip, allowing Tenzou's throat to give in into the delicious groans, which made Kakashi only wilder. He leaned in, pressing an open mouth kiss against the back of his lover's neck and with a smile on his lips he hummed against his sensitive skin. "My turn."

Tenzou was way easier to unclothe. His white shirt was ripped forcefully off his body while he leaned against the wall holding his balance, which wasn't that hard normally but right now it was rather complicated, because a passionate Kakashi was impatiently taking down his pants kissing, biting and licking the exposed, warm skin underneath, which was getting hotter, melted in his hands with every single second that passed. The brown-eyed had to clutch at the cupboard next to him, to avoid stumbling over his lover who didn't bother to stop or slow down his fiery assault.

Eyes closed, Tenzou concentrated on the sensation crawling down his body, felt the feverish stroking of Kakashi's tongue on the inner side of his tights, as he nearly finished undressing him. Kakashi spared a moment to gaze at the sight before him.

The pretty brown head was tilted back, his mouth was widely open letting go of all kind of lustful noises. Tenzou's face filled with pleasure because of his touches convinced him of his actions. He didn't want to worry about anything else any more. The only thing he wanted was standing right in front of him, shaking at the very touch of his fingers, eagerly waiting for more.

Tenzou's hands had to hold on to the wooden board even harder as Kakashi's skilled fingers slid into his shorts, slipping the white cloth completely off his body and slowly starting to touch his fervent member playfully.

The thrilled moans got louder, leaving Tenzou breathless and his cheeks turned slightly red at the view of his Senpai's hand around his private parts and at the thought of how good it felt. If it wasn't for Kakashi he couldn't keep himself upright any longer and his fingers lost the supporting grip.

"No need to be shy, Tenzou," the silverhaired whispered mockingly near his ear, grabbed his weak-kneed Kohai by the waist and gently dropped him onto the bed.

The brownhaired was pinned down on the mattress and Kakashi didn't waste any time. He wet his fingers with his own saliva, kissed his devotee hungrily while his fingers slid to Tenzou's chest finding his nipples, slowly circling around them.

Wet warmth covered the small hardened nubs and Tenzou's cock pulsed, pre cum started dribbling down his length. Kakashi's hip was pushing hard against Tenzou's, digging his arousal more against his hip bone, with only his thin blue cover separating their naked skin.

The brunet slowly noticed himself moving alongside Kakashi's steady rhythm. Before he knew it he was drowning in his warm and passionate kisses. As Kakashi disengaged his lips Tenzou swallowed hard.

He knew he longed for this moment for years, he knew that his body was desperately yearning for the pale hands touching him, the soft lips pressed against his but he could feel his heart aching for another reason than the seducing movements of his Senpai.

He was concerned, moreover scared about doing a mistake which could risk their partnership and though he didn't wanted to admit it that easily, he felt slightly uncomfortable for another reason. _„This is the first time I'm having sex with another male."_

Kakashi sat up and positioned himself till he knelt in front of him, his arms grabbed his legs firmly, hands placed on Tenzou's knees as he slowly stretched them a little. Subtle fingers slid teasingly up the inside of his lover's thighs, by passing Tenzou's wavering erection, to grip slim hips.

He licked his lips, barely able to hold back another second his head moved closer, licking his way from the tights hot skin to the most quiver, waiting member. Before his mouth reached his goal he was stopped by Tenzou's rough hands holding his head carefully in place.

He looked up, eyebrows raised in confusion, to see Tenzou's worried face. He tried to figure out what the cause of his sudden problem was, but his thoughts were too occupied, showing him pictures of what he would've already been doing if his Kohai would only let him. His clouded mind nearly made him use a little more force on the brownhaired but luckily he answered him quickly enough.

"Ano...Kakashi-Senpai, I...I've never done...this before," his face flushed crimson, "with a man I mean," he added sheepishly, his cheeks growing even hotter. Kakashi noticed the usual sweet colouring of his face and moved up placing a kiss on Tenzou's lips, before he whispered near his ear, "Trust me, Tenzou and just enjoy it."

Before his Kohai could answer him, his head was already back down, his tongue now finally tasting his grown manhood, circling around his most sensitive spot which made the brownhaired almost scream out loudly in response.

His sounds thrilled Kakashi's own arousal and he put him completely into his mouth. Tenzou's hands grabbed the mattress, his knuckles turned white and as he risked a glance, his eyes were fixed on the man, he was most respecting taking him into his mouth, his tongue tickling the tip playfully, his head moving up and down the pulsing shaft.

Kakashi looked up and as their eyes met he couldn't wait any longer. He enhanced his pace, sucked harder, grabbed Tenzou's right hand and entwined their fingers. As he felt that Tenzou was about to come he removed his head, but instantly continued his fast up and down movements with his right hand.

He wiped his mouth clean with the back of his other hand, before his tongue started to lick Tenzou's testicles instead, rushing him to his mind-blowing climax.

"Kakas-..ahh," Tenzou panted between heavy breaths and moans, knowing he was at the verge of coming. "Tenzou," he was breathing in his husky voice as he felt his lover's body tightened.

The heat started to become overwhelming and his muscles winced heavily as the white cum leaked out of his member, coating Kakashi's slick fingers and his own groin as he finally came, screaming his rapture out loudly. Kakashi's hand slowed down and he watched his Kohai who was trembling in ecstasy, trying to catch his breath again.

While his body was still shaking of pure pleasure and his mind still swirled, attempting to recover from the bliss he had just experienced Tenzou could barely follow Kakashi's movement, who had stood up and eventually removed his blue boxers. Before he crawled back into the bed, he searched his clothes for something Tenzou wasn't able to describe properly.

As Kakashi knelt down on the mattress again he used a tissue to wipe away most of the cum from Tenzou's stomach. Afterwards he leaned forward, his still heated member now touching Tenzou's bare, excited skin. He kissed him gentle before purring incredibly aroused into his ear, "Turn around."

His eyes widened lightly but he trusted his Senpai and did as he was told, his head now facing the white sheet, his arms were still a little shaky. Kakashi slid his tongue from the brunet's balls up to the top of his backside before pressing his tongue against his lover's entrance. Tenzou whined low in his throat, breath panting as his lover slowly worked his tongue inside him.

He left him with a kiss on his entrance and quickly opened the object, he fetched a few moments ago, squirting some lubrication on his fingers. His other hand was caressing Tenzou's butt cheeks. Tenzou held his breath as he felt his lovers hand on his ass, separating the cheeks carefully.

The silverhaired noticed his struggle and kissed his lower back softly, "Relax. I won't hurt you." Hot breath ghosted against Tenzou's skin making him whimper in response and before he could take another gasp Kakashi slowly inserted one finger which made Tenzou wince and reflexively bite onto his lower lip, keeping a silent cry inside. Kakashi's finger hold still, instead his warm tongue was licking near his entrance, kissing him gentle and he waited till Tenzou relaxed and got used to the intruding feeling.

"It's okay," he whispered a few moments later and his finger started to move slowly in and out, filling and stretching his empty hole with every move. Muscles clinched around the silverhaired man's finger, and Kakashi groaned at the thought of burying his aching cock in the other man.

Eventually he added another finger, repeated the said procedure and as Tenzou finally grew accustomed to the intrusion he started to moan heavily as the fingers kept slipping inside of him, the initial pain was gone and he was filled with pleasure which made his groin heat up again.

Kakashi immediately noticed Tenzou's arousal coming back and with a smirk on his face his left hand started palming his erection and spreading the pre-cum there in an effort to slicken it until his thumb was completely covered. He bent down, his hot breath tickling the brunet's naked back. "This should be enough." His soft fingers slid out of Tenzou's clutching hole, leaving a disappointing and desperate-for-more feeling behind which Tenzou eagerly awaited to be replaced with Kakashi thrusting inside of him but the older man didn't enter him yet.

Instead, he felt his warm manhood sliding on his butt, spreading the rather cold liquid around his ass. It was a nearly unbearable feeling, the fluid sensation on his warm sensitive skin, the steamy hot muscle circling around his hole.

He felt himself hardening and his mind went completely blank only needing to feel his Senpai inside of him like the few fingers which had silently made him beg for more. But Kakashi wanted to hear these words, make him speak it out loud, that's why he kept teasing his Kohai, although his own lust and desire nearly overwhelmed him.

"Senpai, Please," he moaned desperately but it wasn't satisfying enough. Kakashi slid with his tip only into him, causing an intense groan to escape out of Tenzou's lips, but as quickly as he entered he left him starting to tease him on the outside again.

Though he felt a little ashamed of himself, he begged him again, more eager this time. "Kakashi-Senpai, Please...", his voice was shaking in anticipation, as was his whole body. Kakashi leaned closer, his own husky voice was filled with emotion, as if he was close to lose control while asking his Kohai seductively, "Please what, Tenzou?"

"Take me!", he roared at the top of his lungs, a little surprised of his own reaction, his hands grabbed the sheet turning into a clenching fist as he felt Kakashi's deep chuckle against his body shortly before he pressed his cock inside of the other man's tush. Tenzou tensed at first and then slowly relaxed with a moan at the feeling of skin dragging against skin. It still burned and hurt but he felt so full that it didn't matter.

The older man took a deep breath and slowly pulled out only to thrust back in, barely preventing himself from pushing too fast and hard. Tenzou's body jerked against the mattress, his nails digged deeper into the thin blanket, a soft scream escaped his lips and his breathing became very unsteady. Kakashi slammed his hip repeatedly in a quicker growing pace against Tenzou sliding in and out of his entrance.

Suddenly he paused to catch his own breath, his forehead resting against the younger's shoulder, his warm muscle enjoyed the clutching heat. "You feel so good, Tenzou," he nipped at his neck sending an incredible shiver down his spine. Tenzou's heart beat so fast that it almost burst at Kakashi's words.

"Put your left arm here," he whispered as his arms grabbed Tenzou's hip firmly, pushing him up and closer to the headboard. He moved along with his lover, carefully preventing to slide out of him. Tenzou did as his Senpai asked him to do and his hand reached for the headboard but he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with his left one.

Amused by his slight confusion the silverhaired helped him by taking his hand softly into his own, positioning it around his member and slowly started to pump it together as he continued to move his hips again. Tenzou immediately understood and was stunned by the simultaneous stimulation he found himself in with his lover penetrating him from behind and both of their hands rubbing his manhood.

As Kakashi enhanced his tempo it became harder to keep concentrating on the simple up and down movements and he left the brunet working on his own. Instead he muttered Tenzou's name as he smoothed his hands across his slim hips to pull the slighter man even closer, controlling his flow till their groins synchronized with each other.

Kakashi set a faster and harder pace, hips snapping forward strong enough to bruise as Tenzou's tight muscles clenched around his clock making him groan against the skin of the brownhaired's back. As they moved in one steady rhythm his arms left Tenzou's hips, his left long fingered hand cupped his stomach while the other's fingers dig deep into his lover's back.

Hungrily kisses covered Tenzou's rear as Kakashi swiped his tongue across it. The room was filled with husky moans mixing with the sounds of bare skin slapping against skin.

The sensation grew causing both men to moan in pleasure as the heat started to became immense. Both bodies were drenched in sweat, the silver hair was stuck on Kakashi's temple and a few little drops felt down on Tenzou's butt, mingled with his own juices.

As Kakashi felt his balls tightened his hand travelled downwards and wrapped around Tenzou's cock in his place, matching the pace of their grinding waists, he speeded up the pumping.

Tenzou cried out in shock and pleasure as Kakashi took him by surprise. His lovers kisses, his hand around his twitching member and the hot feeling in his tushie was more than he could bear any longer. His mind went blurry as his inner muscles trembled in ecstasy and he came twice this evening calling out Kakashi's name.

The silverhaired moaned lowly at the feeling of his lover's climax and his thrusts became inconstant. He let go of the throbbing member and wrapped his fingers around his hips as the younger male started to collapse against the headboard. His own body was already as tensed as it could and the warmth within him reached it's limit. His hips worked as fast as possible until his own orgasm finally surged through him. "Tenzou," he moaned his name brokenly as his pulsing member filled him with his seed.

Kakashi let himself fall on his side next to Tenzou, breathing heavily, gasping for air and bodies still trembling. After he steadied his breath he placed his hand softly on Tenzou's cheek turning his face to him. Tenzou's chest burned up as he opened his eyes ever so slightly, he was mesmerized by Kakashi's sparkling black eye gazing at him. The corners of his lips curved up a bit as he spoke calmly, "You're having way too much respect for me."

Tenzou tilted his head in confusion, wondering about his words. "I don't think so, Senpai," was the only reply he could think of.

Kakashi chuckled softly. "So you call all your lovers Senpai?", he smiled teasingly, but Tenzou didn't laugh, instead his answer sounded dead serious, "I've never called anyone else Senpai but you."

Kakashi's face lit up as he was getting sucked into these deep brown eye's. He was at loss of words but quickly recovered, shaking his head slowly, "but even during sex."

The brown-eyed felt the warmth crawling all the way from his chest up to his cheeks. "I'm sorry." He dropped his gaze avoiding Kakashi but he didn't let him, pushing his chin up again. The silver-haired man gave him an innocent but devious smile, "Don't be," it widened into a devilish smirk as he finished, "Never said I wouldn't like it," and in an instant he felt his lips brushing against Tenzou's.

As Kakashi ended their kiss the brownhaired turned to his side, his head resting on his left arm while he was watching the exhausted and smiling Kakashi closely. Without further thinking he wanted to finally say the three words which haunted him since he fell for his Senpai. He wasn't even blushing as he started to express his true feelings.

„Senpai, I lo...-"

Kakashi interrupted him by putting his index finger gently on his mouth, his smile disappeared, his emotions weren't clear for Tenzou to read, even though he was still unmasked. But before he could start to worry Kakashi's eye crinkled into his usual grin and he nodded, a soft kiss was placed on Tenzou's lips as his finger had disappeared.

"I know."

* * *

_***blushes, runs off and hides some where* Pls have mercy..xD & and hell yeah lot's of words this chap ~ no idea why but I couldn't stop at some point... xJKxD**_


	4. Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** _If I would own Naruto...*nya...Tenzoouuu...* sry ~ got distracted ~ eh plot is mine characters aren't. xD_  
**Careful: **_Yaoi ~ don't like it ~ pls don't read it_

* * *

After they've helped each other to clean themselves up and put their underwear back on the two shinobi laid snuggling in Tenzou's bed. His head rested on Kakashi's breast and both got used to each others body in no time. Soon their arms and legs were entangled with one another and it was getting comfortably warm under the thin summer blanket.

"I really did sleep with my Senpai." Tenzou still couldn't truly believe it. He smiled and the silverhaired seemed to be happy as well. It wasn't long before Kakashi's steady heartbeat made Tenzou sleepy.

"So cute, Tenzou~chan," Kakashi quipped gentle, his heart swell with happiness as he saw his Kohai sleeping calmly on his chest. A happiness which hurt him deeply like a sharp knife cutting him into pieces.

He carefully stroked Tenzou's brown hair and It didn't take him much longer to fall asleep. The sweet view he was experiencing made him forget why he came to Tenzou's apartment in the first place. Delayed what he had decided when he had made up his mind after his last mission. At least for the short time being.

Kakashi knew it wasn't fair, that he was being egoistic, selfish even and that sleeping with Tenzou, no matter how much he wanted it, was probably the biggest mistake for what he was about to do tomorrow morning...but he didn't see any alternative, not anymore.

* * *

Tenzou woke up all scared while sensing Kakashi's strong chakra and realizing that he wasn't alone, his respiration became slower, his heartbeat calmer.

„_Why now?"_

Kakashi leaned upright, his back facing the headboard, his arms embracing his Kohai, pulling him closely to his chest. The bright sun from outside warmed both of their bodies, covering them in a slight glow of light which seemed to illuminate the darkness Tenzou had awaken with, making the effect of the bad dream disappear slowly. The daylight always helped him to keep calm, because the light always defeats the darkness, taking over it's place until the last of the remaining shadows had faded away.

Tenzou let himself fall into his embrace and Kakashi buried his head deep in his Kohai's hair. "You're still having these nightmares?", he asked softly, his voice so close that Tenzou's body trembled of excitement.

"They've never left in the first place," he replied truthfully. Kakashi didn't say a word he just held him tightly.

_„This is going to be awfully hard,"_ he thought bitterly, his eyes watching the brownhaired resting in his arms.

Eventually his grip loosened and Tenzou turned to him. Kakashi looked thoughtful and in an instant Tenzou's face obviously showed his fear, his worry that his Senpai was already regretting the night they've spent together but of course he didn't dare to tell him about these doubts.

But he did not had to, Tenzou was like an open book to Kakashi, his emotions were easier to read than anyone else's. It's not like Tenzou couldn't conceal them if he had to but, he's a great anbu after all but he was his Kohai, and no matter how hard he would try he could never hide his feelings from Kakashi.

"That's not it," he whispered, placing another kiss on Tenzou's lips as to prove his words to him. Still, the brownhaired wasn't relieved yet, he knew his Senpai was troubled and somehow he was sure he wouldn't like it either.

"Would you go with me, Tenzou?", he asked, his eyes were scanning the room and the question wasn't really directed at him, as if his Senpai had already known his answer and knowing that he wouldn't like it, he still wanted it to be confirmed by him.

There wasn't much in the apartment to look at. Apart from the furniture which was already there when Tenzou moved in he could only see a few clothes, books and his precious ninja utensils.

"I would follow you wherever you go as long as it's possible for me, Senpai," he answered. Though he was aware that he was speaking the truth, there was this sad undertone in his voice because it was certain that wherever Kakashi's thoughts were traveling at that specific moment, his Kohai couldn't follow him there.

Kakashi remained silent, he was trying to figure out how he was going to break both of their hearts the least painful way.

Suddenly he gently pushed himself up and slipped off the bed, sticking to the pure truth is what he was going to do or at least he would try. Kakashi was now sitting on the edge with his feet hitting the cold, wooden ground.

Tenzou didn't moved a single inch but his brown eyes were fixated on the older anbu, not letting go of him, soaking in any little detail which could help him understand his sudden actions. His beloved Senpai raised both of his hands and glanced at them for a short while till he eventually raised his voice.

"I've killed so many people that I've lost count, Tenzou," his tone sounded painfully serious, if he wouldn't sit right in front of the dizzied brownhaired he wouldn't have believed it was him.

Kakashi's usual monotone and lazily voice couldn't sound so sad, so desperate. It's not like him at all. Tenzou was even more surprised of this new side of him than he was before as Kakashi's voice turned into the husky, irritating sexy one and Kakashi into an impatiently predator losing all his self control with his only desire left was getting to his prey.

Tenzou, worried about this new discovery, reasoned about the question himself and he agreed that he didn't know the exact amount of lives he has taken either but if he was honest he didn't care as much as his Senpai did.

Tenzou moved closer to Kakashi, sitting next to him, shoulder on shoulder, not knowing if touching him was a good idea or if it would only worsen the situation, he sat quietly waiting for Kakashi's next step. His Senpai didn't move at all and his head was still facing his own pale hands when he asked the hardest question Tenzou ever had to answer.

„Be honest with me, does this make me a bad human being?"

Tenzou disliked the direction this conversation was heading to but it didn't took him long to give Kakashi his answer. He took his hands into his own ones, waiting for Kakashi to look back up to him and spoke out of pure conviction.

"Even though we dirty our hands, Senpai. The blood stuck on them was never clean. We protect our village, our friends, the people dearest to us and sometimes there is no other choice than to fight. It was you who taught me that every single person defines the way they want to live by their actions only. You would have never accepted a mission which would endanger your own way of living, your own Nindō , if I know anything at all than it's this, for sure! How can you even think about calling yourself that?!"

Kakashi smiled slightly, "I know, Tenzou and that's exactly why have to leave the anbu."

„_Leaving anbu? After all that's it?" _Tenzou was frozen in shock and Kakashi tried to caress him gently, afraid a sudden move could break him. "Why?", he asked, his voice already began to crack.

The silverhaired knew that there was no answer which could make him feel better or even understand his decision, that's why he tried to calm him down by touching him softly.

"Tenzou, you remember what I asked before?" Of course he did and of course Kakashi knew that he did. "Come with me, let's leave together."

Apart from the steady in- and exhaling of air, Kakashi's whisper was the last sound to be heard before it turned eerie silent in the small room.

The two anbu didn't move and the deadly silence was only interrupted by Tenzou's unsteady breathing which enhanced unnaturally fast in pace second by second but if the brownhaired wouldn't have known better he could have sworn that his mixed emotions were crying out so loud that they were also filling the unbearable silence surrounding them. His feelings were fighting against each other, desperately wanting to spike through his always so calm masquerade, until his anger finally overwhelmed him, took control over him.

Tenzou jumped up, his fist hitting the next available object. The pain in his hand eased the insufferable ache in his mind and heart. "You know that's not possible," he screamed enraged, "I'll never be able to...-", he broke off, his rising voice turned quiet again and he looked away, fists clenching and shoulders shaking with his suppressed emotions.

Why would Kakashi do this to him? Spending the most wonderful night he could imagine together just to leave him forever the next day?

"No, that's not true, Tenzou." Not true? What is he talking about? There is no other way. It's a fact that the elders would never let him live a normal life. And it's a fact that his Senpai, the captain was about to abandon him.

If Tenzou's head wouldn't have been spinning that heavily out of his anger, his confusion, and moreover out of his angst over losing the only one precious to him, then he would have noticed that Kakashi indeed was the person who knew all this, that it was as hard for him to leave as it was for himself to stay.

But his mind wasn't, couldn't think rational anymore, he completely lost his composure, his usually stable wall was crashed into thousand little pieces. Which, like small needles piercing through warm flesh, fiercely pained his head from the inside, making it impossible for Tenzou to form proper thoughts.

Kakashi stood up, moved behind him to embrace his Kohai, his hand reached for Tenzou's injured one while he was slowly pulling him back onto the bed. Tenzou's powerless body didn't resist, his thoughts were to occupied to bother anymore.

"There is no other life waiting for me. The elders would never agree," he whispered carefully, more to himself than to Kakashi, as if speaking out too loud could worsen the pain he was experiencing.

Kakashi kept silent, he was acting like he used to before their night, keeping everything inside, not showing any weak points. His passionate lover was gone in an instant, which only made Tenzou more furious. _„First he knows a way out and now he's not going to tell me?"_

"What is my freakin' option then? Tell me, I'm curious. Leaving the Leaf and live as a Nukenin? What, are you going to hunt me down then, **Kakashi**?"

He yelled at his Senpai and regretted Every. Single. Damned. Word, which was born out of his despair. Especially the last sentence made him feel ashamed of himself, he should have know better than that. "Gomen nasai, Senpai. I shouldn't have." - "I'm fine," Tenzou was interrupted firmly.

But obviously Kakashi wasn't fine. He knew from the very beginning that it would upset Tenzou but that he called him by his actual name shocked him. This is the second time Tenzou lost the respect for him.

But the last time was different. It happened during a mission and it was Tenzou's fear that Kakashi would die in his very own arms which had pushed him that far. This time it was his fault. He was the cause of his anger. But the silverhaired couldn't help it, he wasn't going to back off this time.

Tenzou recollected himself again, the way he treated his Senpai cooled him down, he was truly sorry for his foolish behavior. However it took less than a minute before Kakashi made his pretty head swirl again. This time his voice wasn't calm, instead he was screaming harshly and out of frustration at his Kohai.

"Listen to me. What can the elders do about it? You're not a frightened little boy any more. You've done more for the village than most of the Shinobi living here."

While he spoke out these cruel but genuine phrases he stood up, always keeping a wary eye on Tenzou. As he faced his deeply dismayed Kohai from above, standing right in front of him, his right hand grabbed his shoulder roughly, his fingers dug deeper into his flesh as his speech continued.

"Get a hold of yourself and finally claim your rights you worked so hard for! You're better than that, Tenzou!"

No one except for Kakashi was able to built Tenzou up, giving him comfort while at the same time he questioned his whole existence, making him feel so utterly useless. He wanted to believe him, he wanted to prove that Kakashi is right, but this part of him was to small, to inexperienced to pierce through the surface.

The older anbu captain noticed his struggle and considerate about his feelings, he put his own fight aside and chose his next words wisely. "Tenzou," his voice was full of sympathy but Tenzou would have rather preferred a thousand Senbon stitches than what awaited him now.

He wanted him to be quiet, to stop, to change his mind.

"I know that someday you'll follow."

„_No. Stop it. Please."_

Tenzou was about to cry but he just couldn't.

„_Not yet."_

In his world there didn't exist this opportunity Kakashi was willing to take.

"And I'll be waiting for you."

His hand left his hurting shoulder and touched his cheek, pulling Tenzou towards him for a kiss. The same kiss they've shared a few hours ago. It felt so good, comforting, so right.

But there was a bitter after-taste. Tenzou knew this would be their last kiss.

A Kiss Goodbye, that was usually the material Kakashi's favorite books were made of. His hands grabbed the silver hair and pulled Kakashi even closer, indicating his silent protest and his desire for more.

It was the desperate try to keep a dear person close to you with your touch only as pure words have already failed convincing him to stay. Kakashi reacted and their tongues fought for dominance, till Tenzou yielded and let Kakashi in. He was making quick work of tracing the inside of the younger man's mouth and it was when his warm lips left that Tenzou started to feel hopeless again. Kakashi mustn't leave. This mustn't be their last touch that tears them apart.

Kakashi...in a few seconds he could make me forget everything around me, I mustn't loose him. He made me the shinobi I am today, showed me what I am really worth.

The silverhaired stood up and without the slightest hesitation, he turned his back on Tenzou, who was still sitting on the bed they've shared together. Quickly he searched his clothes together and put them back on.

Tenzou wanted to scream. Holding him back. Stop him. No matter how. "Don't leave me behind." the silent cries were shaped in his head. He would have done anything, if he could only keep his Senpai by his side.

Even so he was just sitting there, watching how Kakashi moved further away from him, how he parted from Tenzou, the perfect team vanished in front of his eyes, but he was only able to sit there quietly.

His heart menaced to break, refused to go on and his breathing went faster. He couldn't do anything and he knew he wouldn't even try. It wasn't fair to stop him. Everything Tenzou ever wanted was his Senpai to be happy. Of all people how could he be the one to denies him his luck only because it wasn't him Kakashi would share it with.

As the door closed he stood up, realizing that this is goodbye forever. He was stunned and just slowly he started to press his hands at the door, not knowing that Kakashi was still on the other side and that only a little piece of wood separated them.

Tenzou couldn't hold back the tears any longer. His breathing became thinner and he coughed to stabilize it, his head got weary, he felt so helpless.

Suddenly he realized that sometimes the hardest part of living is just taking the breath to stay. Kakashi taught him that he was good for something but he never thought that he could use his abilities outside of the anbu.

Maybe that's not what he meant, what he was trying to tell me. What if there's indeed more he was capable of doing apart from risking his life on high rank missions day after day?

_„Senpai must be right."_ Tenzou's own encouragement wasn't enough to fully convince him and he could still need a good reason to go on but it was a start,_"right?" _Not more than a tiny bit of hope but he did believe that it would grow one day and maybe help him to get over his loss.

He leaned his head towards the cool wood and whispered, hoping his words would reach Kakashi on his way to a better life.

_"Sayonara, Kakashi."_

He knew it. Kakashi noticed how hard it was for his Kohai. That he nearly broke. He knew that Tenzou struggled not to try keeping him by his side. And he had to admit that it was much harder than he first thought it would be.

For a while he just stared at his headband resting in his hand. There was no way he'd ever be able to act as his captain again. Too great was the fear of loosing him. Too great were his doubts about anbu.

He leaned his back against the wooden door.

"Gomen nasai, Tenzou...Sayonara," breathing slowly, before he placed his headband orderly around his head, with the back of his hand he wiped away a single tear which already crossed his cheeks, pulled his mask up to cover his face completely and moved on. Left his Kohai behind, hoping that he would someday manage to free himself from the anbu's tight grip.

"I promise, Tenzou. I'll wait for you, my Kohai."

* * *

_**Ohayou,**_

_**Sadly this is the end but I hope you still like it though it rly gets more depressing the more I read it Oo **_

_**I ryl love writing about them especially at their anbu time ~ how bout you ? xJKxD**_


End file.
